Sonrisas y Miradas
by Aniel Ryou
Summary: POV de Suecia Berwald se pregunta, ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos después de tanto? ¿Qué piensa de él? ¿Tendrá aun alguna posibilidad? .. -Danmark..-


_**SONRISAS Y MIRADAS**_

_**Denmark x Sweden**_

La conferencia ha terminado. Desde que infundimos neutralidad y permanecimos así hasta posteriores las guerras mundiales, los superiores de nuestras casas decidieron formar un pacto y adherirnos a la Unión Europea para contrarrestar los efectos económicos, políticos y sociales que la guerra hubiere acarreado.

Esto marcó el cambio drástico de muchas relaciones. En verdad, que incluso hasta la fecha, visto por nuestros inmortales ojos, no ha cambiado mucho.

Los nórdicos se retiran. Dada la situación actual, parece que estoy sólo. Noruega e Islandia quizá saluden por cortesía, y Finlandia… Aun parece resentido con migo luego de la guerra de invierno. Pero quien realmente me importa…

Mis ojos se dirigen a tu bien formada silueta, deteniéndose sobre tres cosas que me gustan de ti: tu cabello, tus expresiones, y tu sonrisa. Siempre que te veo es lo mismo. Una y otra vez vaga por mi mente el recuerdo de nuestros días, desde que tomaste mi mano siendo apenas unas naciones descubiertas, abrazadas por el cruel invierno, hasta este momento.

¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Y cuánto tiempo más transcurrirá en nuestras inmortales vidas para que pueda decírtelo? Siempre, siempre me dispongo, meditando y tomando valor, en saludarte, y establecer conexión contigo, porque quiero saber qué pasa por tu mente, ¿Qué piensas de nuestra situación actual? Quizá desde aquél entonces todo lazo se cortó, y no he tenido el coraje suficiente para encararte y desquitar mi frustración.

Te vas, de nueva cuenta, saliendo junto al resto, mientras yo me quedo aquí, perdiendo tiempo en acomodar papeles que ya estaban listos incluso antes de terminar la reunión, o quizá ganándolo para esperar que te vayas, y no quede más que el sentimiento de tu presencia.

Otro día más. Suspiro y avanzo con lentitud, a pesar del transcurso del tempo y de la infinidad de tratados que mis jefes han establecido con otros países, parece que sigo teniendo algo que los ahuyenta, no me lo explico aun, pero dejé de cuestionármelo hace tiempo y vivir en resignación. Así como debería dejar de cuestionarme lo tuyo. Pero no puedo, desde esa fecha me ha quedado el dejo de preocupación.

Sin embargo… Gente como yo… No somos dadas a… Ser expresivas…

Camino más despacio, esperando que el lugar se despeje y la tranquilidad se inunde para poder disfrutar ese momento hasta mi casa. A veces, simplemente me gustaría que fueras tú quien llegara y me dijera si estábamos bien o mal, no saberlo mediante acuerdos y tratados, que más que nada, eran por cortesía o con fines de diversa índole. No tenían que ver nada con nosotros.

**-¿Por qué tan solo, Sve?**

Aquella voz… Volteo y te veo, recargado cerca de la salida, tan confiado como siempre, y con aquella endemoniada sonrisa que me mata, pero, estás… Solo; volteo a ambos lados, buscando a los demás, a algún otro país, nadie. ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto no estaba en mis planes, y sabes bien que yo no puedo actuar sin planes. Mis pupilas se dilatan mientras veo tu sonrisa ensancharse y tus pasos resonar en medio del deshabitado pasillo, acercándote a mí, como si gozaras causar tremendas reacciones sobre mi persona. Me quedo estático y atino a apretar los papeles sobre mi mano para reaccionar y decir, dentro de mi léxico, algo decente.

**-Ya m' iba a c'sa-** sonríes más y te maldigo, porque me conoces perfectamente y sabes que miento, ubicas mis reacciones y predices mis movimientos. Tu confianza es algo que también me azota.

**-Aja, pero si te tardas más, llegarás pasada la media noche, mi casa queda más cerca-** finalizas riendo con suavidad, aquél tono de niño travieso que pretende aparentar inocencia, yo también te conozco, y sé que tramas algo, por eso has venido, sin embargo me intriga ¿Qué quieres? Sobre todo, si es de mí.

**-No hay pr'blema-** corrijo, tratando de deshacerme de todo esto antes que mis reacciones me delaten **-he ll'gado más tard'- **comienzo a caminar y la repentina masa de tu cuerpo me lo impide, deteniéndome en seco al verte decidido frente a mí. Incluso la sorpresa hace que mis labios se separen, anonadados. Te veo un momento más, pero tu impasible mirada parece no ceder, como siempre, la obstinación. Sabes bien que yo me retiré de esos juegos y peleas hace tiempo, y te aprovechas de eso. Desvío mis pupilas a otra dirección, tratando de ser paciente.

**-Creo que no captaste la indirecta, dum Sve-** tu sonrisa se convierte en una mueca sobresaliente en tu rostro y mi corazón parece detenerse **-te estoy invitando. ¿Qué diría la reina si se enterara del rechazo de los suecos para con nosotros? ¿No buscaba acaso una mejor unión?-** sabes que el chantaje no me gusta, pero siempre he terminado cediendo, soy una persona paciente, ya no un rebelde.

Sin embargo, ¿No era este el momento que buscaba? ¿Por lo cual día a día despertaba esperanzado en realizar? Más si eras tú quien me proponía semejante oferta. Suspiro pesadamente y siento los dedos que sostenían los papeles entumidos, rayos, ahora mis apuntes están hechos un lío, regreso la mirada a ti, sigues tan tranquilo como si nada, pero sé que estás expectante, al asecho, planeando tu siguiente movimiento en caso que no acceda.

Has cambiado en cierto modo, pero conservas todas tus actitudes iniciales, ¿cómo puedes ser tan poderoso para hacerlo? Quizá sienta algo de envidia, eres un país muy querido. Siempre rodeado de gente, siempre con nuevos amigos, más allá de una relación de papeles y leyes, siempre conviviendo, y… Tratándome igual a ellos, pero siento el recelo, ¿Verdad? No se puede olvidar lo pasado por completo, supongo, ¿Y quién querría establecer lazos amistosos con una nación como yo? Por más que se esfuercen en mi casa, terminamos cometiendo errores. Lo más viable ahora debe ser que te encuentres alejado de mí, supongo. No tengo derecho a nada. Fui yo quien te dejé, y ahora siento punzadas de dolor cada que te veo con alguien más, pero la inseguridad me aleja. Odio esto.

Asiento despacio y miro al suelo, sintiéndome un tanto impotente al no poder hacerte frente como yo quería, pero debía tomar las cosas con ventaja, quizá. Sonríes de nuevo, y tus blancos y rectos dientes parecen sobre salir en el claro de noche que comenzaba a aparecer, echas tu rebelde cabellera hacia atrás, tic que has tenido desde siempre, y emprendes marcha sin decir nada más, esperando que yo te siga.

Te conozco perfectamente, pero a veces no te entiendo.

El camino hacia tu casa es un tanto incómodo, porque permaneces callado, y sabes bien que yo no iniciaré una plática, ni hablaré a menos que sea necesario, tampoco volteas a verme, es como si me ignoraras, pero sé que estás atento, te basta con oír el crujir de mis pasos sobre el asfalto para darte cuenta que te sigo.

Tu casa se asoma en la planicie, sin poderse ocultar, pues tu tierra carece de montañas y hace que tenga un buen suelo. La morada donde habitas es más chica que la mía actualmente, pero conserva más calor, algo que siempre he envidiado, sobretodo en invierno, siento que aquél cálido aire arrulla mis mejillas.

Quizá lo has notado y por eso sonríes más ampliamente, sabes que a pesar de mi cara neutra, mi cuerpo reacciona rápido. Tantos siglos de permanencia juntos.

**-Bueno Sve-** me dices, mientras te quitas tu abrigo **–ponte cómodo, traeré algo de tomar-** caminas con tranquilidad por tu casa, y yo sólo me quedo parado ahí, viéndote ir y venir, prendiendo la chimenea, sabiendo que eso me reconfortará, para luego perderte en el umbral de tu casa. Sin más remedio, retiro mi gruesa y pesada gabardina, colocándola en el perchero, al igual que mi sombrero y guantes, y me acerco a la chimenea a calentarme un poco, sentándome en el sillón más cercano.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Por qué tan repentina invitación? ¿Será que tu reina quiere hablar algo? Tienes mejor economía que yo, más desarrollo y tu gente vive más feliz ¿Qué puede desear alguien así de alguien como yo?

**-¿Ya tan rápido extrañas el calor**?- tu silueta aparece al lado, con unas copas de cristal y una botella de whisky, te miro extrañado.

**-Sab's q'e no tomo-** contradigo y te miro de reojo, acercándome más a la calidez del fuego. Pareces no darle importancia y te sientas en el sillón que está frente al mío, abriendo la botella y sirviendo un poco en cada copa.

**-Es que no tengo café para ofrecer-** comentas casualmente y me ofreces la copa, te miro un largo rato y termino resignándome, como siempre, mientras la tomo y la muevo un poco. Siempre te sales con la tuya, y odio eso. Doy un trago y hago una ligera mueca, mi paladar no está muy acostumbrado, pero debo ser cortés, si lo que pretende es buscar una mejor relación entre los países, eso debo hacer por el bienestar de mi pueblo. Espero a que digas algo más pero tu pareces estar absorto, degustando tu bebida y acomodándote a tus anchas en el sillón. Desanudas tu corbata y abres un poco tu camisa, con confianza, pues sabes que estás con migo.

Notas mi mirada sobre ti y me sonríes ligeramente, con ojos felinos, retiro rápidamente mi mirada, y la ubico en el fuego, dándole otro sorbo a mi copa, sin decir algo más. La vergüenza parece ser una de mis maldiciones.

**-Entonces, Sve-** me llamas, mientras das otro trago y finalizas, para luego servirte más **-¿Cómo va todo por tu casa? He escuchado que han mejorado bastante, sobre todo en eso de la exportación de materiales-** mueves la mano y pones los ojos en blanco **-siempre se te ha dado muy bien eso de construir cosas- **me apremias, yo frunzo el ceño, no creo que me hayas buscado para felicitar mis logros, y sé que eres una persona directa.

Ante mi silencio resoplas, y el aliento a alcohol es percibido levemente por mis fosas nasales. Te vuelvo a mirar y te veo pensativo, ¿Qué te sucede?

**-Vaya que han cambiado las cosas ¿Verdad?-** dices en tono, un tanto, melancólico, eso me sorprende ligeramente **-recuerdo cuando… Te encontré…-** ríes y pareces embarcarte en tus propios recuerdos **–eras un niño solitario, tímido y débil, en ese momento sentí… La necesidad de cuidarte-** elevas tus pupilas azules hasta dar con las mías y me mantienes la mirada **–creí que nos llevaríamos bien por siempre…**

¿A qué venía todo esto tan de golpe? ¿Es que no era el único que se enfrascaba en el pasado?

**-¿M' trajiste para h'blar de eso?-** pregunto un tanto huraño, confundido, no lo esperaba, y mi corazón parecía empezar a alborotarse por llamar mi atención y hacerlo continuar.

**-No lo sé-** respondes secamente, y sigues bebiendo, luego quedas en otro rato de silencio, el sonido del fuego al consumir la madera es lo único que se resuena. Volteo hacia la ventana y miro el oscuro paisaje, a estas horas todavía seguiría rumbo a mi casa **–pero…-** retomas, y haces que me sorprenda levemente **–me he estado preguntando… ¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces? ¿Tú no?-** tu mirada se torna transparente y algo deseosa, como sincera, haces que me dé un vuelco el corazón.

No digo nada, es obvio que sí. Lo sabes, sólo quieres que lo admita abiertamente ¿Y qué ganarías con eso?

**-Sverige… Si aun siguieras con migo, serías una inmensa colonia autónoma, y gozarías de mis provechos y ganancias.**

**-Hmp-** resoplo, y sonrío con ironía, recordando ese momento **-l's cosas no s' hubi'ran dado…**

**-¿Eso crees?-** vuelves a mirarme y esta vez, más retadoramente, con reproche. Te sirves más licor y te lo tomas casi al instante.

Me quedo callado. Hay momentos donde no sé lo que quiero. Momentos donde dudo y todos mis planes parecen venirse abajo, momentos como… Ahora.

**-Dime Sverige, ¿Eso crees?-** insistes, y mi propia mente empieza a presionarme. Me recargo en el respaldo del sofá y miro al techo, luego, por voluntad propia, me sirvo otra copa yo.

**-Sí.**

El silencio regresa y esta vez hay algo inusual en el sonido del ambiente: tu respiración un tanto agitada. Juntas tus manos y tallas tu cara ¿En serio, qué te pasa?

**-Te he visto… Mirarme siempre durante las reuniones-** tu mirada parece penetrarme y yo me quedo inmóvil, con los ojos un tanto abiertos de la expresión -**y he visto, las reacciones corporales de tu cuerpo. También he notado otras cosas, pero siempre siento lo mismo: como si estuvieras buscándome…**

No sé qué decir ante eso. Mis mejillas comienzan a calentarse, demonios. Debo atribuirlo al alcohol, y no a tu presencia.

**-Je, sé que no me lo dirás abiertamente, sé que me cazas en silencio, pero tu sutileza no es suficiente, porque incluso alguien como yo se ha dado cuenta, y eso que dicen que soy despistado-** sonríe de lado y mira al techo, dejando por un momento su copa, ya había parado de contar cuántas llevaba **–incluso, si quieres cazar a tu presa, debes de usar otros medios, parece que ya no recuerdas tus días de vikingo.**

Trato de ignorar eso, la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas **–es algo absurdo, que me busques después de ser tú quien destruyó nuestros lazos, suenas un tanto arrepentido, a mi parecer. **

Siento el rostro arder un poco más, y sé que seguirá hablando y tocando más y más puntos que son mi debilidad, así que prefiero retirarme de momento, o terminaré diciendo aquellas cosas que guardo con recelo. Me incorporo de golpe, y el alcohol parece empezar a causar sus estragos, pues me mareo levemente, tambaleando un poco. Él me mira y parece burlarse, pero a la vez me desafía.

**-¿Dónde vas? Te dije que te invitaba a mi casa, estás tomado y es de noche, Sverige, no vas a Salir.**

Lo miro y entrecierro los ojos ¿Me está dando una orden? Su tono autoritario ya no queda a estas alturas, y bien conoce que no me gusta que me manden. Ya es suficiente. Camino hasta la puerta pero su agilidad vuelve a ganarme por segunda vez. Mi corazón comienza a advertirme, latiendo con furia.

**-Gracias p'r invitarm', p'ro creo que aun hay t'nsión 'ntre nosotros-** intento zafarme de su presencia, pero él me detiene tomando mi hombro, lo miró algo enfadado, debo terminar con esto antes que acabe mal.

**-No, no, no, Sve, no te irás porque estás en mi casa, eres mi invitado, debes comportarte-** su aliento a alcohol me pega directo y marea más de lo que ya estaba –**te vas a quedar y me vas a oír- **siento la presión de su mano, su fuerza me trae recuerdos, y chisto, sin querer.

-**Parece que tu único momento de valentía fue el que tuviste cuando te separaste de mí, y hasta eso no tuviste el coraje para acabar con migo, simplemente, huiste, y pensaste que todo sería fácil ¿No?-** sus dedos perforan mi piel **– pensaste que en bandeja de plata serías un país como tal, pero tardaste varios siglos en conformarte, y no obstante-** ríe irónicamente, y yo siento que algo parecido a la adrenalina me cubre el cuerpo **-no pudiste organizarte bien, resultaste un cobarde, y hasta la fecha sigues con tapujos, la gente de tu casa es la que más se suicida entre nosotros, y mírame a mí soy el país más feliz del mundo-** se jacta.

Estamos enojados, eso pasa, y no es bueno, debo terminar con todo esto antes que la poca cordura que me queda desaparezca **–'stás tomado, Danmark, por favor ya c'llate.**

Es hiriente, porque es verdad…

Él enfatiza su ironía y me suelta despacio, mi cuerpo rígido parece des tensarse levemente –**claro, y ahora lo atribuyes todo al alcohol, Sve, pero ni el mismo alcohol… Puede liberar el hecho que, tal vez, dentro de ti, te arrepientes.**

**-¿S'lo m' venist' a buscar por esto?-** mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, no sé si de ira, frustración, reproche o tristeza. La verdad es que en un inicio era él quien se había quedado solo, pero ahora yo, actualmente, estaba sin compañía **–'s m'jor q'e m' vaya…**

**-Te busqué…-** comienza de pronto, elevando su voz **–porque yo también te he observado, y me he preguntado todos estos siglos, ¿Qué ha sido de nosotros? Yo sigo llevando el peso de mi arrepentimiento por todos los actos erróneos que cometí en el pasado, y ahora trato de ser una nación fuerte y que brinda apoyo, trato de corregir esa forma de pensar que tienen de mí, pero tú, parece que vas de mal en peor, te sumerges y sufres en tu propio pasado.**

Aprieto los puños y lo encaro, comenzando a sentir mi cabeza punzar **–sí m' arrepiento d' muchas cosas, p'ro no tien's… Q'e v'nir a r'procharme…-** le doy la espalda y me recargo en la pared, realmente confundido, sólo quiero ir a casa, pensar en él, me trae, estos sentimientos de impotencia. Y es que su sola presencia me disturba. ¿Por qué empecinarme tanto si sabía que el regresar con él aun después de tanto no cambiaría las cosas?

Ya no soy la misma persona fuerte de antes, ahora me considero alguien pasivo y distante, que huye de cualquier situación que no le favorezca. Tanto tiempo disimulando, para que en un par de minutos todo se venga abajo, por un solo comentario, de él.

**-Sve…-** su voz de pronto parece calmada, y eso me extraña, volteo a verlo de reojo, un tanto desconfiado y vulnerable **–dime ¿Qué piensas de mí… Ahora?-** impulsivamente se coloca frente a mí, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, bloqueándome y atravesándome con aquella mirada que por siglos reté, y ahora los sentimientos no me dejan enfrentar una vez más.

Sufrimiento. ¿Por qué tengo que ser así? Parece que esperará paciente. Pero no le puedo revelar lo que siento ahora, porque, es extraño, y bastante ilógico, seguramente se jactará y burlará.

**-Has… C'mbiado… Para b'en-** respondo secamente, de nueva cuenta me contradigo, siempre pienso que tendré el valor de enfrentarlo y decirle lo que pienso de él ahora, pero el remordimiento me invade, y también el temor, el temor al rechazo, porque nuestro pasado destructivo no permite construir un presente benéfico. Es todo, porque, seguramente él sigue resentido con migo, basta mirar sus leyes para darme cuenta, basta visitar su casa para notar el inminente desagrado para con mi pueblo.

Así son las cosas, me da un tanto de tristeza, no poder demostrarle lo contrario, no porque sea orgulloso, más bien porque no sé cómo, tengo miedo, maldición.

Me sigue mirando, sin creer a mis palabras, y cada segundo siento que mi coraza se debilita. ¿Qué sentía por él ahora? Admiración, porque había logrado salir adelante y podía considerarse el ser más feliz del mundo. Porque pese a la adversidad siempre ha encontrado una manera de mirar al frente y seguir, porque su optimismo y terquedad lo han llevado lejos, al punto de quedarse solo, p ero demostrar su ímpetu al volverse una nación agradable. Porque… Porque quisiera ser como él.

Porque… Ahora que me doy cuenta, siempre lo he amado. Este término es un tanto extraño si lo colocamos en nuestra situación, solo de ver la clase de relación que hemos llevado, es incomprensible ese sentimiento. Pero mi cuerpo parece siempre moverse a voluntad y seguirte en silencio, como si me conformara con sólo verte. Ver tu sonrisa, y más cuando… Las dedicabas a mí.

**-¿Sve…?-** tu cara de consternación ha confirmado las sospechas de la humedad sobre mi rostro. Estoy llorando. Seguramente con mi cara de neutralidad, lo cual lo hace ver más extraño. Bien, eso querías ¿No? Verme así, eso deseabas seguro, ahora búrlate, porque siento esto por ti.

Tu trato me consternaba en un inicio, siempre sobreprotegiéndome, siempre sonriendo, siempre cuidándome como si fuera cristal delicado que podía quebrarse. Tu trato hostil para cuando me rebelaba, al punto de terminar en golpes. Tu trato bipolar después de eso, como arrepentido, tratando de sanar con caricias que no comprendía, con miradas llenas de furia y luego melancolía.

Al poco tiempo de haberme ido comprendí… Que ahora estaba por mi cuenta y tendría que aprender a hacer todo solo. Sin embargo, faltaba esa presencia, aquella molesta y animadora que hacía cambiar mis estados de ánimo en unos segundos, aquella que influenciaba, no, que influencia siempre en mí. Pero el temor actual. Seguro ya no te importo, seguro estás mejor con las otras naciones de las cuales te has vuelto amigo. Eso es, vives feliz. Y está bien, sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedir…

Mi cuerpo se desploma, literalmente, resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentado, tú me miras desde arriba, con un dejo de consternación en el rostro, al parecer, hay algo que aun desconoces de mí, y está bien, porque decirlo, sería…

Tus brazos se colocan a mis costados y me levantas, dejando caer mi peso sobre ti, ya estoy muy mareado y no puedo oponerme, estoy… Débil. Puedes burlarte o molestarme, y no te recriminaré nada, no tengo ganas.

Me colocas en el sofá más grande y te sientas a mi lado, mirándome aun como si me evaluaras, el alcohol ya no me permite quejarme, más que gruñir por tal acto, tú sigues bien al parecer, y eso que tomaste más, eres un tramposo. Trato de colocar mi mano sobre el rostro para cubrirme, nunca me ha gustado que me vean vulnerable, pero tú la retiras y continúas observándome, ¿Qué no ves la vergüenza que me haces pasar al hacer eso?

**-Sve…-** Vuelves a susurrar, y no puedo hacer más que escucharte **-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos?-** lo directo de tus palabras me mata siempre, tonto. No puedo, no debo. Pero, ¿Por qué tus dedos limpian gentilmente mis lágrimas? ¿Y por qué tus ojos muestran otra cosa que no es la compasión o burla que esperaba?

**-Porque yo…-** comienzas, bastante nervioso también, pero a la vez sincero -**no te he olvidado, todos estos siglos… Quizá te preguntes… ¿Por qué actué así contigo todo ese tiempo? Quizá aun me guardes rencor o me odies, por todo lo que te hice pero… Bueno, estás en tu derecho de no creerme, y también tienes libertad de responder como lo creas conveniente pero…-** su rostro se acerca lentamente al mío ¿O el alcohol me está dando una mala pasada?, mi corazón se acelera de golpe y sus pulsaciones me alteran **-…La verdad es que… Sverige, me tomó mucho asimilar, y comprender que todas mis reacciones impulsivas y poco ortodoxas, eran porque todo… Fue y es una obsesión, por ti… - **no comprendo el significado de sus palabras hasta que nuestros labios están juntos, entonces ese ardor se manifiesta en ellos y abraza mi cuerpo en un cálido sentimiento, que no había percibido antes.

**-¿Amor?-** mis labios pronuncian apenas nos despegamos, sin saber bien lo que digo, mis ojos se entrecierran a causa del aturdimiento, a causa de ti, Dinamarca. Ríes y tu aliento rebota sobre mis labios, amo tus sonrisas, amo tu cabello, amo tu mirada del color del océano, amo tus expresiones y gestos, tu impulsividad, terquedad, insistencia, optimismo y calidez. Porque todo eso junto te hace a ti.

**-Sí, amor, Sve-** yo no respondo nada, siento mi rostro arder, y no sé si esto es una alucinación, no sé si estoy soñando pero, quiero quedarme así, porque, son siglos de tortura desde mi independencia de ti, los que me han atormentado con constantes sueños y pensamientos **–Jeg elsker dig- **vuelves a besarme y esta vez correspondo, me da igual si mañana te burlas o me tratas como antes, porque, por una noche, por un momento, siento que mi alma se libera, y que todo se aligera, siento que tu abrazo y el contacto directo con tu piel es algo que calma el arrepentimiento que habita en mi ser.

**-S´ndrome d' Estocolmo-** pronuncio con voz ronca, y tu vuelves a sonreír, acomodándote sobre mí. ¿Por qué caigo tan fácil? ¿Por qué cedo siempre contigo? ¿Lo planeaste? Qué abrumador momento, estar así, sintiéndonos cerca, con esta sensación que quema. A veces… Quisiera ser más expresivo, tal vez, si desde un inicio hubiera demostrado lo que sentía, esos siglos de guerra no hubiesen existido, pero, es que incluso a veces no sabía lo que deseaba. Pero algo me daba seguridad siempre: que estabas en mi mente. Y disculpa la tardanza, quisiera pedir perdón por mis errores, por el abandono y el trato hostil, por no comprenderte tampoco.

Porque somos polos opuestos que siempre estarán en discordancia, pero que las faltas de uno y excesos del otro hacen que se complementen. Quisiera decirte todo esto, Danmark, pero sé que quizá ya lo sabes, y sé que quizá esperarás paciente a que yo, por mi propia cuenta, te lo diga, y lo haré, algún día, conocerás toda mi historia, la que viví dentro de mi propio cuerpo, la que siempre ha estado protegida por esa coraza intimidante. Pero que ahora es tan vulnerable a tu tacto cálido y a tus besos.

¿Habías armado esto desde el principio, verdad? Y eres tan malvado que esperas que me descubra por sí mismo, mi corazón late sin que comprenda su alegría, o tal vez no lo quiero ver.

Pero… Quiero demostrarte, al menos por hoy, que no sólo por mi actitud puedes interpretarme, también puedo traducirme yo mismo.

Sólo tú me conoces a la perfección, y sólo tú me haces estremecer de esta manera, y lo sabes, quizá la realidad es que siempre te he pertenecido, pero créeme que, algún día, de verdad, podré decírtelo a la cara.

Jag älskar dig…

Jag älskar dig…

Jag älskar dig…


End file.
